Season 6 in Review
by CyberMum
Summary: A poetic overview of Voyager's 6th Season...


Season Six

**SEASON 6**

  
_If you stopped watching a long time ago, you can now catch up. Paramount owns them. I rhyme them. And critique them._

  
**Season Six  
by Cybermum**

  
The sixth Season of Trek is done:  
Each Wednesday night is a rerun  
And once again I've been inspired.  
To versify what has transpired  
  
Since Janeway found Pandora's Box -  
The Fleet ship called the Equinox.  
The saga of her vendetta  
Played like a space operetta.  
  
Our Survival Instincts waken:  
Seven once again was taken  
On a journey of discov'ry  
We wished her "speedy recov'ry".  
  
B'Elanna Torres had the blues  
Until she took a three hour cruise  
No luxuries – no feather bed.  
On that Klingon Barge of the Dead.  
  
The EMH expressed an urge  
(Or was it just a power surge?)  
He wanted to diversify -  
Tinker, Tenor, Doctor or Spy?  
  
A strange diversion for Helm Boy:  
Tom Paris found a brand new toy.  
Alice was a junkyard shuttle  
Whose devotion wasn't subtle.  
  
A stoic Vulcan is the norm  
Through thick or thin or ion storm.  
So Riddles gave us quite a shock  
With an emotional Tuvok.  
  
Awakened from deep sleep beneath  
The Vaadwaur showed their Dragon's Teeth.  
Seven broke several protocols.  
Tuvok beamed up through force field walls.  
  
Just One Small Step in history?  
Chakotay solved the mystery.  
The Ares – found amongst the ships  
Inside a graviton ellipse.  
  
Seven's circuits overloaded  
And her Borg implants exploded  
Wishful thinking don't you see -  
A Voyager Conspiracy.  
  
They tried a sweeps time ratings ploy  
And brought in Reggie B. and Troi.  
Star Fleet got a slight reminder  
Of Voyager in Pathfinder.  
  
Next came the one that made us sick:  
The captain had her holo-dick.  
"Delete wife…leave him unshaven…"  
Janeway reprogrammed Fair Haven.  
  
In just one quick Blink of an Eye  
Many millennia passed by.  
The Doctor claimed a son and love.  
It's possible! See verse above.  
  
The Qomar were a tiny race  
Who'd never heard treble or bass.  
And Tincoo's replica subdued  
Doc's Virtuoso attitude.  
  
The episode Memorial  
Provided a tutorial  
Regarding the horrors of war.  
The Obelisk they did restore.  
  
"The Rock Battles Borg Babe Seven".  
This - pubescent viewers heaven.  
All hail those clever Powers That Be  
Who pleased the suits with Tsunkatse.  
  
The Borg abhor things defective.  
Ergo: the mini Collective.  
But Captain Kate did not submit  
And Seven had to baby-sit.  
  
There's a holo-deck malfunction.  
Janeway feels no compunction.  
She *will* protect her Spirit Folk  
And thus became a net-wide joke.  
  
Once again Kim's love life crashes  
In the show Ashes to Ashes.  
His girl preferred to be undead  
And so he beamed her back instead.  
  
Icheb's folks lied to Captain Kate:  
He was to re-assimilate.  
Seven of Nine must save the day  
She made it seem like Child's Play.  
  
Janeway and her forgotten sheep  
(Shall we call her Captain BoPeep?).  
Good Shepherd to her motley crew.  
But in the end they all came through.  
  
Live Fast and Prosper – was the game.  
Just let Voyager take the blame.  
The Doc played holographic fraud.  
So continuity was flawed.  
  
B'Elanna was the poet's Muse  
He put her stories to good use.  
His Voyager play depiction  
Seemed like a dig at fan fiction.  
  
Kes was back in a great Fury.  
Came to act as judge and jury.  
A ratings trick those hacks employed.  
Results: A character destroyed.  
  
The Doctor traveled through sub-space:  
Life Line for familiar face.  
Both Troi and Barcley lent a hand  
It's ratings month. We understand.  
  
The Haunting of Deck 12 depicts  
A ghost story told by Neelix.  
Janeway converses with her ship.  
An alien force wants a round trip.  
  
What? A Borg resistance movement?  
Are they looking for improvement?  
A daring scheme was created.  
Who has been assimilated?  
  
Now the Borg queen is really vexed  
But we must wait until the next  
Part of Unimatrix Zero  
And hope Seven's not the hero.  
  
So that does it for Season Six  
Now I'll sit tight to see what tricks  
They come up with. In the meantimes  
I need the rest. I'm out of rhymes. 

  


  
[Return to Cybermum's Stories][1]

  


   [1]: /getcritical/cruisedirectr/cybermum.htm



End file.
